ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tourney at Riverrun
In 365 AC, Cedric Tully sent out ravens across all of Westeros to inform the great houses that a grand tourney would take place at Riverrun to celebrate the marriage of his son Robb to Mya of House Arryn, along with the rebuilding of the Riverlands after the First War of Reclaimation. History Background After the First War of Reclamation, Grover Tully began a construction project to rebuild the Riverlands which were in a state of ruin. This construction project lasted a quarter century, Grover would die before it was completed and his son Cedric would spend most of his life making sure it was completed. Many close with Lord Cedric note that he spoke about the paltry funds and support of the North bitterly. Maesters still debate wether the tourney itself was a way for Lord Cedric Tully to make plans of secession with the southron lords, a way for the lords to see the devastation that the Riverlands had taken 25 years to recover from, or simply a way for the two kingdoms to meet in a friendly manner. A Meeting of Two Kingdoms Many major and notable individuals arrived at Riverrun during the tourney to compete and socialize. Lord Cedric and his son Robb spoke with King Osric I Stark, Triston Celtigar, Daemon Blackfyre Prince Orys Baratheon, and Theodan Baratheon. Many expressed regret at the state the riverlands had been left in following the First War of Reclamation. Each member of the Kingdom of the Iron Throne who arrived was given a rare vintage wine made in the riverlands in the year of the False Spring. The Mystery Knights Maesters mark this event for may reasons, including the minor oddity that there were 4 mystery knights who attended. The Knight of the Black Scales, The Knight of the Rose Thorne, The Knight of the Golden Vine and the Knight of the Shadowcat. The Tourney Events At the Tourney there was an Archery, Melee and Joust. Featuring competitors from across both kingdoms. The Joust The Joust was the main event of the Tourney, resulting in the largest competitor pool. Eventually Prince Orys Baratheon won, naming Mya Arryn the Queen of Love and Beauty. Competitors * Baristan Thorne * Knight of the Shadow Cat * Osric Grafton, * Knight of the Rose Thorne * Edric Dayne * Jason Hightower * Knight of the Black Scales * Gwayne Egen * Ser Robert Egen * Ser Armond Swann * Roger Blackwood * Knight of the Golden Vine * Damon Hightower * Galladon Drumm * Osmund Frey * Wendel Stokeworth * Orys Baratheon * Theodan Baratheon * Brynden Bracken * Denys Malister * Alyn Harlton Joust Results * First Place: Orys Baratheon * Second Place: Wendal Stokeworth * Third Place: The Knight of the Shadow Cat Archery Competitors: * Osmund Frey * Robb Rivers * Armond Swann * Robb Tully * Edric Tully Archery Results * First Place: Edric Tully * Second Place: Robb Tully * Third Place: Robb Rivers Melee Competitors: * Quentyn Storm * Robb Tully * Roger Blackwood * Knight of the Black Scales * Knight of the Rose Thorne * Gwayne Egen * Robert Egen * Damon Hightower * Osmund Frey * Harwyn Drumm * Roryn Drumm * Wendal Stokeworth * Theodan Baratheon * Orys Baratheon * Edric Dayne * Knight of the Shadowcat * Theomore Greyjoy * A Member of House Harlaw * Baristan Thorne * Brynden Bracken Melee Results * First Place: Orys Baratheon * Second Place: Barristan Thorne * Third Place: Member of House Harlaw Category:Westeros Category:Events